


Inevitable

by OP4844



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John Murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP4844/pseuds/OP4844
Summary: Mother nature is a bitch and has a sick sense of humor that enjoys Murphy's pain. Quoted from the omega himself who just wants to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fondness for ABO fictions and I wrote this a few months back when avoiding homework. Comment if you think it doesn't suck too badly, and hope you enjoy.

Murphy was avoiding Bellamy and felt no remorse toward it. The sickness had passed from his system which uncovered not only his own natural scent; but cleared up his sense of smell that led to Bellamy’s foresty, metal, alpha smell. Days on the ground had been fucked up and seemed to always be getting worse, but this was a sick twist. If presenting as an omega, a male one no less, wasn’t bad enough; the one scent that sent his mind and body to a high had to belong to Bellamy Fucking Blake. 

The first few days back on the ground had left them blissfully unaware since their suppressants were still coursing through their systems. And Murphy hadn’t been at camp long enough to have his finally wash out, he thinks begrudgingly. Coming back he had been half delirious and so sick that his body focused more on healing than bonding. With his body back on track he now has to deal with this, he could only assume Bellamy still didn’t know, he figured the eldest Blake would confront him on it. Or maybe he did and still didn’t want to deal with a broken omega that he himself condemned. The omega in him shrunk back and radiated devastation for being unwanted by their alpha. He shoved those sentiments away and focused on keeping a wide berth from Bellamy. 

Why can’t anything ever go how he plans? It was a good plan, take out the bastards that tried to hang him and say that they died by the sickness, easy. Then Jasper had to witness it and now everything has gone to shit. Of course Bellamy would take his place, there was never any doubt which made it so easy for him to end it. His last person to get revenge on and to never have to think about having an alpha again- easy. If it wasn’t for nature playing its course.

The adrenaline and still sick smell in the air was enough to get Bellamy tied up, but the closeness was too much. Bellamy’s nose twitched, raising it and taking in a deep breath, eyes widening in realization. Murphy didn’t get a chance to tie the last one on his neck as he zipped over to the other side of the dropship. ‘Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen!’ his brain fogged over a bit as he fought against it. Bellamy was still processing but the moment his mind wrapped around the concept he began struggling against his restraints. Low growls escaped his throat and his constant pulling would probably make the bindings give in, and Murphy wanted to be far away when that happens. 

He left Bellamy at the dropship, tied up- not hanging and put as much distance between him and the Arcers. It was probably suicide to go back to the forests with grounders; but even that was better than having to deal with a just made aware alpha. His alpha, the supposed other half of him. He refused to dwell on it, he shook his head of the idea but it wouldn’t let up. He stopped once he felt he was far enough to keep his scent at bay.

He felt a lump in his throat, he hates Bellamy, he hates being an omega, hates being drawn to him, but most of all he hates the betrayal of the eldest Blake much more than even the death by hanging. He drew his knees toward himself and laid his head on them; pondering over the first time he felt like he was worth something ever since his father died for his sake. He stopped that thought cold, no- he knew that Mcbege had had his back on the arc, but even he too was gone; killed by grounders. With a deep breath and clenching his fists he tries to calm his thoughts and will away his secreting pheromones. 

He stood back up and commenced walking with no clear destination in mind but as long as it was away from camp. Make believing that it was a survival tactic, instead of an avoidance of the inevitable rejection and animosity from the man who was now meant to be important in his life; he moved forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this ages ago and meant to publish it right after the first chapter, turns out it was in drafts. So, sorry about that and here it is. Tell me what you think XD

This wasn’t going well, Murphy was legitimately pissed off. Feeling a sort of irony in the roles being reversed he only hopes that the others outside get to him on time. Murphy was expressionless, and the aftermath of the torture from the grounders was still prominent on the boy’s pale skin. He wrapped his binds tight and if his fingers were hurting from the lack of barely there fingernails then the teen paid it no mind. With Murphy so close he figured there was something he could do, but put any plan on pause when he noticed that the younger seemed to not be breathing. He was taking short shallow breaths and looked to have some internal debate. Suspiciously, Bellamy sought to taunt the teen over his capture and his time away from camp when a spiced aroma hit his nose. With a deep breath he took in the surrounding air from Murphy and startled from the reaction it caused him. 

Narrowing on the aroma, Bellamy took a good whiff of Murphey’s cinnamon, leather smell and it was as if all his senses zeroed in on it. He couldn’t help but bask in it, it brought back memories of reading to Octavia in the privacy of their room; dead silent with a small light and a leather bound book open between them. Losing himself slightly to nostalgia, he allowed himself this small moment of peace, the first he’s gotten since landing on the ground. The Alpha in him breaks him out of it when the stench of panicking Omega reaches his nose and he automatically tenses. 

Murphy had put as much distance from him as he could and looked to be trying hard to keep from breathing in his scent. He knew that the Omega was affected by him, and his instincts were going haywire wanting to go comfort the distressed youth. He tested the bonds and found them to of course be well done; he himself had taught Murphy to make them their first week on the ground. Still that smell was upsetting and was pushing his inner Alpha to continue testing their hold. While he kept tugging on the restrains he didn’t even notice he was letting out noises from the depth of his chest that sounded awfully like growls, which in turn seemed to drive Murphy even further against the wall, eyes jumping around the room try to find a way out. 

Bellamy could feel the bonds give away a bit and forced out even more strength. His pheromones were mixing with the Omegas and his Alpha brain wished to sink his face on that pale neck and rub those glands raw. He wanted to scent every section of skin he could get his hands and mouth on, and leave marks deep enough to keep others away. He wants the Omega to get closer, release him so he can do just that. More importantly he needs to get rid of the smell of anxiety and comfort his omega to get that look away from his face. 

He noticed Murphy’s dilated eyes, knowing his were just as bad, and felt a hint of unease when the younger kept eyeing the dynamite. 

Murphy was in full fight or flight mode and knew that he wouldn’t win a fight with the older Blake, and figured that backup would eventually arrive so fleeing was his best bet. Edging against the wall to keep from getting too close to the agitated Alpha, grabbed the explosives and set them off. 

Bellamy fought harder against his restraints following a deep primal instinct to keep his Omega from escaping. His growls mixed with “don’t do it Murphy” and “untie me” were shouted but ignored when the wall was blasted and Murphy, finally breathing in fresh air, hightailed it toward the woods. 

Both scents subdued but left the Alpha at a loss. Feeling numb he went over what he had discovered when he was finally “rescued.” 

‘Murphy is an Omega- and he’s mine.’ He stared at nothing and recalled the look of absolute horror on Murphy’s face when Bellamy’s scent reached his nose. Bellamy felt a stabbing pain deep in his chest at that. Murphy, who he swore he would kill if he stepped foot on the camp again is an Omega, is his Omega, and absolutely hates him and had a look of undeniable fear that he rather run toward grounder territory than be near his presence. 

He batted away Clark’s concerns over his current state and walked outside to see if he could still trace the scent of leather in the air. Finds himself disappointed that the scent led downwind away from the direction Murphy went struggles to recollect his thoughts. He had been with omegas before, their smell had always been pleasant, like it is toward every Alpha, had even helped a few through their heats when he came down to the ground. None had ever made him respond with so much as Murphy’s. This wasn’t just a compatible smell, not an aroma that made him experience a high in the moment- no that scent made him feel something, and brought out a memory he had forgotten he had. An immense sentiment of home kept flashing through his mind and a sense of peace he hadn’t felt since Octavia and him were wrapped away in their room away from prying eyes. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, it just couldn’t. Out of every possible scenario to meet his possible mate, how did it end up being the one person he had kept close and then gave up for dead. 

For weeks he seethed over Charlotte’s death and blamed Murphy, feeling an intense rage whenever it came up. It wasn’t until he overheard Clark talking to Well’s grave that he let up a bit of his anger. As fucked up as the girls suicide was, she did have her own actions to answer for; and had seen even level headed Clark get tight lipped when Charlotte was mentioned. 

Then of course there was his own actions. Murphy may have been- is a little shit, but he was a dependable one with the right motivation. Honestly with how he knows the boy now, it does seem strange that he had followed him in the beginning in the first place. As small as it was, the younger man had put some trust in the older Blake and was left hanging- literally. He recalls the bit of fear that Murphy had when they tied the noose around his neck; but the expression after was worse- acceptance. He had had a look that said ‘of course, what did I expect’ and for a moment ceased his struggles. The Charlotte had confessed and Flint timed him down. 

Looking back, would Murphy have snapped as he did if he had said something, anything but just letting everyone hang him. He rubbed his temple and let out a sigh, now it’s coming back to bite him in the ass. His Alpha was howling knowing that they distanced their Omega, he honestly has no clue what to do. 

Murphy was off the camp again, running into the forest; only this time he actually cares if the other lives. With a soft ‘shit’ he rejoins the 100 and locks his thoughts of the omega away for now; pondering over it isn’t doing any good.


End file.
